


Let Me Worship You This Time

by sunrisepeaches



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Daddy!Stell, M/M, No penetration, Smut, blowjob, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrisepeaches/pseuds/sunrisepeaches
Summary: Sejun comes home to a birthday gift from Stell.
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Kudos: 38





	Let Me Worship You This Time

**Author's Note:**

> this is a quick thingy i wrote because the newest video that they uploaded fucked me up.
> 
> i still can't get over whatever stell did and the only way i can hopefully let it out is through whatever this is that you're about to read.
> 
> enjoy.

“ _Stell?_ ” Sejun’s voice filled the dark bedroom as soon as he entered. When he turned the lights on, he was greeted by a giant purple bow atop the comforter on their bed. He walked towards the bed to read the card that was perched on the ribbon. “ _Happy birthday, baby._ ” the card read.

Sejun checked his watch, it was 12:09. It’s his birthday already. He has been so drained, he completely forgot about his birthday.

“ _There’s my baby.”_ Sejun, who got startled by the sudden sound, immediately shifted his attention to where the sound came from. He was surprised to see a naked Stell seductively walking towards him.

The sight made Sejun feel the heat between his legs. _“S-Stell wh-”_ Sejun stammered before being forcibly pushed to sit on the bed. Stell then bent down to unbutton Sejun’s pants and dragged it down his legs.

 _“Holy shit”_ Stell heard Sejun nervously whisper under his breath. He chuckled before brushing his fingertips on Sejun’s thigh, moving it towards his still-clothed bulge.

Stell torturously caressed Sejun’s aching cock through the thin cotton material. _“How has my good boy been? Poor baby must’ve missed me so much.”_ Stell looks up at Sejun before sliding his boxers down. He gives Sejun’s cock a kittenish lick before standing back up in a seductive manner.

 _“I was about to put on some music but the stupid fucking speaker won’t work.”_ Stell laughed as he sat down Sejun's lap. _"That's okay, right?”_ He kissed Sejun. _“At least daddy's here."_ Stell whispered before rocking his hips back and forth.

Sejun is still befuddled with everything happening right in this moment. Who knew he would be coming home to a lap dance from his husband after a long day at work?. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and feeling. His heavy pants seem to replace the music that was supposed to be playing right now, was it not for the _stupid fucking speaker,_ as Stell puts it _._

The heat between Stell’s legs is rising now, feeling his balls drag across Sejun’s skin while he grinds against it. He could almost reach down and touch himself but he knew he needed to prioritize Sejun first. It’s his birthday and he deserved to be worshipped like a God.

Stell removes the army-green sweater that was keeping him from exploring Sejun’s torso like he is doing right now. He allowed his hands to roam around Sejun’s chest —careful to avoid his nipples— down to his stomach, which Stell absolutely adores.

Whatever Stell is doing is driving Sejun insane. He is on fire, feeling Stell lick his nipple while his hands caress Sejun’s sides. _“Stell…”_ he mewls.

 _“Yes, baby?”_ Stell softly presses his lips against Sejun’s neck. _“Anything you want me to do for you?”_

 _“Can I touch you?”_ Sejun had been so tempted to get his hands on Stell’s cock as soon as he saw it. _“Please, daddy?”_

Stell’s cock immediately started throbbing at the sound of that. As much as he wanted to focus solely on Sejun’s pleasure tonight, he can’t help but need to be touched.

 _“Anything for you, babydoll.”_ Stell cooed before suddenly gasping the second he felt Sejun’s thumb circling his head.

His legs gave out when Sejun started pumping. The sensation of Sejun’s hand on his sex left him feeling so hazy, all he could be able to do at this point was sit still on his lap and forget about the little show he was supposed to put on for the birthday boy.

The sound of their lips sucking on each other, the slick sound of Stell’s precum on his skin, Stell’s moans, they were all music to Sejun’s ears. He knew this is what he needed. He knew his hands on his daddy’s cock was what he had been craving for as soon as he sat on his office chair. He knew that the sounds coming out of Stell’s mouth would drive him insane.

What he didn’t know was what Stell was going to do to him tonight.

 _“Stay still and don’t budge.”_ Stell commanded before removing Sejun’s hand from his cock and getting on his knees.

 _“Oh my fucking god.”_ Sejun rasped when he realized what Stell was going to do to him. His heart is racing a thousand miles per hour; it’s his first time getting a blowjob in so long. He was excited, yet nervous for what was about to come. He was rather particular about not being so into the idea of having someone suck him off, which explains why he rarely gets blowjobs. But today is an exception.

 _“For months and months,”_ Stell said, starting to tease the crown of Sejun’s cock. _“You’ve been in this position, down on your knees, begging me to cum in your mouth while you fuck me with your tongue and worship me like a god,”_ he collects the precum leaking from Sejun’s tip and started spreading it all over his shaft.

_“But this time, it’s my turn to worship you.”_

Sejun could only scream the second he felt Stell’s lips around his head. His fingers found their way to Stell’s hair and firmly held onto it as Stell bobbed his head up and down deliciously on Sejun’s dick. 

The moans that came out of Sejun’s mouth drove Stell wild. Whatever was coming out of his husband’s mouth pushed him to make love to Sejun’s cock even more, and so he did. He hollowed his cheeks and fervently sucked on it, loving the way it twitches under the palm of his hands.

Sejun is a moaning, panting, frantic mess. He loves seeing his cock disappear into Stell’s swollen lips as Stell makes sloppy movements with his mouth and hands. The way Stell swirls his tongue around his dick is so intoxicating, all he could do is melt into the pleasure.

 _“Daddy, touch yourself, please.”_ Sejun cried out.

Stell moans as soon as he started pumping himself, which sent vibrations through Sejun’s cock. Sejun fucks himself on Stell’s mouth, bucking his hips while he set Stell’s pace.

 _“I want you to count down from ten,”_ Stell says, still pumping Sejun’s cock with his hand. _“And when you get to one, I want you to cum all over my face, and then, I get to cum for you.”_

 _"Ten,"_ Sejun starts counting.

_"Nine… fuck."_

Sejun never knew counting down could be this hard. Nonetheless, he still kept on going, getting closer to orgasm for every number that came out of his lips.

 _"Two… Daddy, I'm gonna cum!"_ Sejun whimpers

_"One!"_

And just like that, Sejun shoots his load all over Stell’s face, feeling himself go tense as waves of pleasure consume him.

 _“Fuck, Pau!”_ Stell cries out in pleasure as he cums right after Sejun does.

Their moans and pants fill the room as they slowly recover from the most mind-blowing orgasm they’ve had in a while.

Stell brings his head up from Sejun’s lap and chuckles upon seeing the older man laid on the bed, defenseless. He cleans up before carrying Sejun and laying him slowly on the bed. He lays down right beside him and wraps his arms around his lover.

 _“Did you like your birthday surprise?”_ Stell asked softly, seeming to notice Sejun getting sleepier.

 _“Mmhmm, thank you, daddy.”_ Sejun whispers before finally closing his eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not have gone a liiiiittle too imaginative over there...
> 
> also, this is my first time writing uh.. blowjobs, so i hope it was okay for a first-time???
> 
> aa always, thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> btw im @_sunrisepeaches on twitter you can follow me if you wanna see my kalat on there HAHAHA


End file.
